an oath to keep with a final kiss
by Darkness'sPride
Summary: I was Percy Jackson, lost hero and general Seaweed brain for Camp half blood. I was just drifting on the bigger tide of a god for a father... I'm not him any more. I am percy jackson, the man who bitchslapped a titan hard enough to knock him off a mountain. Rated m for language and violant scenes. Perzoe
1. prologue, getting the scene set

"Well well, isn't this justice" The general sneered, leaning forward to pslide a knife out of her belt.  
She said nothing, her silver eyes simply trying to disintigrate him where he stood. She felt trapped, she felt alone and she hated it.  
Stepping back, The General held the knife in his left hand, against the spade of his palm it looked like a mear needle.  
"I could kill you, moon goddess." He droned, looking, for the world, like he was talking about the weather.  
"I could kill you now. but then... Who would bring me the bitch?"  
Artemis was not offen known for being bated, it was rare, in fact, that she swore. This time, however, she spat at his face, uttering only two words that staggered and fell with the wait of the sky.  
"Fuck. You."  
His laugh was like grinding rocks, seizing her skin and taring at it like clawed fingers.  
Moving forward with a grace she'd not expect, he placed the knife tip on her collarbone and began to draw down.  
"Never touched by a man." He said, smirking.  
"Until now..." 


	2. Chapter1 I get made into a beachball

Zoe's POV:  
"Zoe! Zoe wake up!"  
The voice penetrated my head, warring for dominance against his. His, that voice who permiated my every dream, taunting me with the image of the goddess I so love.  
"Zoe!"  
"What!"  
I spat the word, harsher, perhaps, than I should have, but right then? I did not care.  
I blinked my eyes slowly open, brushing black hair out of the way to find the source of the annoyance so I might smack it into a nearby wall.  
What I saw, however, stopped me short. Grace, one of the youngest and arguably sweetest hunters, stood at the end of my single bed, her cute, angel face screwed up in tearful worry as her dark blue eyes shed tears faster than waterfalls shed rocks. The diamond orbs that rolled down her cheaks made me regret my earlier harshness and so, now at least coherantly awake, I shifted and got out of bed.  
At least... That's what I tried to do. I managed the getting out of bed bit ok, it was the staying up that caused me the problems. I managed one step towards the girl before, with an almighty crash, I just sprawled, face first, on the ground.  
"oooof." Was the only thing I managed as I felt knives drive into my legs and felt something warm drip down my arm.  
Grace was there then, rolling me over, feeding ambrosia into my mouth... I hate this puppying!  
"Grace!" I said, frowning, "why art thou puppying me!"  
Grace was a daughter of some minor goddess or other I didn't really know, but as she thrust a handheld mirror in front of me, I wondered, probably not for the first time, if she was perhaps a daughter of Aphrodite.  
My own volcanic eyes stared back, confusion and impatients clear. I glanced down, examining my arms and stopped, shocked.  
"Wha?"  
It was the only thing I could think to say. There were marks, all along my arms. Red, raw, bleeding gashes that were slowly healing with the work of the amrosia.  
"You clawed... c clawed..." grace stammered, breaking off into a flurry of sobs.  
"oh. So when the rocks were... oh... right." I thought, realising that actually when it felt like rocks on dream Artemis's skin, I'd probably been scratching my own.  
I sighed, finishing off the ambrosia and gave it five to take effect. It was not as potent on huntresses as on demigods, mainly due to our "cheated immortality" as Lord Zeus would put it.  
I reached up, yanking myself to my feet and used the bed for a leaning post while I decided what to do.  
Slight time skip - Percies POV -  
"Lousy dam fucking hunters. Lousy dam quest. Lousy dam gods be friggen dammed quest."  
I ranted silently in my head, storming into my cabin and slamming the door. I hadn't gone, well, not that I hadn't tried, but that lousy dam bitch of a hunter had caught me.  
\- flashback -  
I was leaning against the railing when she arrived, flanked by two others, Phoebe, I think the tank was called, and some other, skinny looking huntress. They spared me barely a glance as they swept into the bighouse, leaving me, once again, with Mister D and his commentry on life.  
"IT's all about packman!" He proclaimed, standing up suddenly as he turned to leave.  
"Pardon me?" I asked, not having been listening.  
"Get caught by the ghosts and you lose a life, run out of lives and you've lost the game... Remember that, Peter."  
With that revilation, and ignoring my muttered "Percy" Mister D sloped into the bighouse, kicking the door firmly in my face.  
"lousy dam drunk." I muttered.  
"I heard that!"  
\- end of flashback -  
So that's how I got hear, swearing and cursing every object in my lousy dam cabin. He sold me out, the huntresses refused and now... They're gone.  
I sighed, slumping down on my bed. I felt... Restless. Restless like the sea. Restless like... Wait... The sea!  
I could have smacked myself in the face for being so... so... Seaweedy!  
Launching myself out of bed I grabbed my prepacked backpack from earlier, and flew, not literally, out of the cabin.  
It takes 4 minutes at a brisk walk to get from my cabin to the beach, 2 if you run. I arrived in 30 seconds,slamming head first into the sea with out a thought.  
"Lord! Lord! It's the lord! You're hoiness! lord!"  
The voices filled my head as fishes all began to surround me, each one bowing, flicking fins, or just generally making a lot of noise.  
"hoiness?" I thought, "Isn't that like... a cheeseburger?"  
"Hoiness. Thaas you!" Said a particularly large creature who I couldn't care to name and who seemed insistant to drag me along.  
"oim Dave, yur poisanal assistants!" He proclaimed, dragging me along through the water at breakneck speed.  
"Aaaarg! erm, I mean, gods can't... interveen... quests!" I yelled over the rushing water, my words snatched away, somehow, on what ever telepathic thing I had going on.  
"Do I loike like a gaud to you, hoiness? And anyway... yur naat aan a quest. You got dumped by your girlfriend, kiddo!"  
"I was not... She's not..." I spluttered, just as a reef loomed large in my sights.  
"wooooops!" Dave yelped, tossing me bodily over the reef as he dove under.  
"you're enjoying this too much."  
\- no POV -  
ARgos dropped the girls at a bus station, his cheery wave doing nothing to brighten the mood of the 3 heros and 2 huntresses who stood under pelting rain under the grotty old sign.  
They were the only ones around, yet the tallest, the leader, looked uneasy.  
"Duth thee sense it?" She asked her fellow huntress.  
"Do you sense it." Corrected Thalia, a girl who stood off to the left in goth shirt and black jeans.  
"shush!" Zoe snapped "thou duth not appreciate your instincts... Thou art missing the obvious!"  
"oh, huntress?" Glared Thalia, stepping forward, her fury worsening the storm above.  
"Quite. Thou are missing..." Zoe begun, only to be cut off by Thalia.  
"I appreciate my instincts to know when someones a bitch. Percy could have helped us! HE could have... HE..."  
"shut up!" zoe screamed over the girl, her volcanic eyes sparking with anger.  
"HE is a boy! Boys get in the way! and thou are missing that behind you, stupid girl!"  
Thalia turned, expecting there to be nothing.  
Sadly things, in the demigod world, just don't work out like that and the weather really, should have told her what was to come...

a/n: 10 cookies to who ever guesses who Thalia sees!  



End file.
